Mo'Gallian Vampires
Vampires in Mo'Gallile are a different from other vampires. First and foremost, the nature of their being was not brought about by any disease or curse as with other vampires, instead it is the result of their genetic ancestors, the were-bat, being exposed to high amounts of magical radiation found in the Undeath Chasm where all undead are born and undergoing a massive mutation from a Were-animal class Mo'Gal, to an Undead class. Adding to the differences, is their regression in their physical age and their abilities/weakness depend on what "Blood Type" they are, which is divided into three different types. Biology Racial Origins As written above, Mo'Gallian vampires were once a were-animal race known as the were-bat that mainly lived in the Badlands. Much like bats in nature, they flew at night to hunt and slept in caves an other dark areas during the day. One of the main and largest cave systems the used as a home part was near the Undeath Chasm and, as a result, was saturated in it's unique magical radiation. Years and generations of residents in this cave system lead to the mutation and evolution if the Were-bat into Vampires. At the same time, what was left of the Were-bat race became extinct during the Beelzebub Crisis. Magic The magic power Vampires use is the same as other Mo'Gal, demonic energy and mana to bend the elements to their whim or fuel other abilities. But vampires also need use a third component; blood. Termed "Blood Fuel", Vampires consume or otherwise absorb blood and convert it into a fuel for their magic and abilities, additionally this blood fuel also keeps Vampires from regressing in physical age and becoming weaker as a result. Age Regression While no researchers have found a definitive answer as to why, Mo'Gallain Vampires become physically younger as go for long stretches of time without a blood meal or as they naturally lose Blood Fuel over time. Some theorize that this it is a physical indicator to the vampire and others that they're low on Blood Fuel, while others believe is a side affect of the mutation brought about by the Undeath Chasm's radiation which can, in the case of undead class Mo'Gal, restore damaged or degenerated cells in the body. The logic that the latter theory goes on is that since Vampires, unlike other undead Mo'Gal, can repair their cells like other living beings when they're damaged.The resulting effect is instead the cells start to become younger and, in turn, the body as a whole as well. The regression will cease once the Vampire's body reverts to the appearance of a 11-12 year old child putting them at a disadvantage in a smaller and weaker body then they would have as an adult. Regardless of the theory is true or not, the age regression is reversed and the vampire's body returns to it's true physical age with blood fuel present in the body. The three types Vampires come in three different types. The type of Vampire a new born will become depends on the genetics of the mother and father as well as they physical abilities. Parents proficient in magic are more likely to have Blood Spell children and so on. Blood Spells A magic orientated vampire that can use Blood Fuel to boost the power of their magic. They can stay in adult form indefinitely so long as they do not use all they Blood Fuel in spell casting. While they have this great advantage over the other two types, they can only gain blood fuel by ingestion and have all the weaknesses associated with the popular believe of vampire vulnerabilities. Blood Letter Vampires that can proficiently use both weapons as well as defensive and healing magic. Unable to use the offensive spells a Blood Spell can, Blood Letters instead use weapons to fight. While they use blood fuel to make barriers and limit the attack options of the opponent along with demonic energy, the amount is far less them that of Blood Spells and they can't physical adjust the among used. Their age regression is at a set pace of one year for ever week without blood, but they have the ability to absorb blood fuel from the blood that stains their weapons allowing them to maintain a high fuel level while in battle as long as they fight a being that can bleed. In terms of weaknesses, running water and garlic do not bother them, they can enter homes even without the permission of the owner, and they have decent resistance to sunlight and holy items allowing for short term exposure with less pronounced effects. Blood Luster A Vampire that exhibits surprisingly high amounts of strength and endurance as well as a natural talent of enjoyment for battle, but no magic ability whatsoever. Quickly learning weapon and hand-to-hand combat skills, Blood Lusters have the highest close combat ability of the three types. Coupled with their ability to absorb blood from ingestion as well as drawing power from the blood that comes into contact with their weapons, clothes, and skin they'll actively try to make any fight they find themselves in to be as bloody as possible to maximize they're power. They also have none of the traditional weaknesses a vampire has and can remain in the sun's light for as long as they please with no ill effects. What flaw they do have is the extreme rate in which they lose blood fuel and, therefore, regress in age turning into their weaker child state in a manner of minutes even when their body is full. To combat this, a Blood Luster must take in a source of blood soon before or during a fight to maintain a strong a body as possible. Calture The Blood Orange While many vampires before the Era of Unity and Peace kept humans as cattle in which to draw blood from, the turn of the current era forbade the enslavement and cultivation for the humans for cattle resulting in a need for an alternative solution to prevent a food shortage. The solution came to them when an orange farmer infused the soil on his land with demonic energy causing the citrus' skin to take on a slightly more red tone and the juices inside to have all the same proprieties as blood, even right down to the taste, that vampires need to convert blood into blood fuel. The resulting new product was deemed a Blood Orange and is now the main source of blood fuel outside of willing donors for vampires. Category:Lore Category:Species